The present invention relates generally to edge protectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a temporary protector for an edge of an article and a method of making edge protectors.
When storing or transporting articles such as furniture, appliances and the like, it is desirable to provide a simple arrangement for protecting the edges of the articles from damage due to impacts. In particular, articles are often transported side-by-side and stacked upon one another to final packaging stages in an assembly line. During such movement, the articles must be protected from impacts both from horizontally and vertically adjacent articles. Simple angled foamed plastic sections have been proposed for such an arrangement. However, such simple foam plastic sections are often not sufficiently strong to support the weight of a second article, particularly an appliance, which is arranged on top of a first lower article without damage to the lower article.
Various packing or protective devices have been proposed. Often such devices are comprised of a single piece which is cut in a predetermined manner and subsequently folded into a desired shape. One such device includes a packaging spacer having a zig-zag configuration. The spacer has a longitudinal slit and a plurality of transverse slits perpendicular to the longitudinal slit. These slits enable the spacer to be bent to conform to the edge of an article that is to be shipped. A device of this type may be prone to complete breakage through the slits if the slits penetrate too deeply into the spacer material. Further, the relatively complex shape of the spacer may entail additional expense in manufacturing. A device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,584 issued Apr. 18, 1967 to Knapp et al.
A further proposed foamed plastic packing cushion comprises a flat cushion portion and a second portion hinged to the flat portion and adapted to be arranged at an angle of substantially 90.degree. to the flat portion. The hinge is constructed by cutting or punching two non-parallel slits into the flat portion with a third slit cut partially through the flat portion. As the second portion (defined by the various slits) is bent upwardly, the edges of the non-parallel slits are compressed and then expanded to engage each other and hold the second portion in the position generally perpendicular to the flat portion. A device of this type can be constructed from only a single foamed plastic material. A device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,650 issued Dec. 17, 1974 to Hanaue.
Another proposed protector in the form of a corner pad includes a board like material such as cardboard which is cut in a predetermined shape. A felt pad is arranged on a first side surface of the board member. The board member is then folded in a certain manner such that the felt pad covers an entire inside surface of the finished corner pad. Such a device is relatively complex in shape and requires a complex folding sequence to obtain the finished corner pad. A device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,613 issued Nov. 13, 1962 to McClive.
A further corner packing device is comprised of a generally L-shaped section cut from sheet material. A pair of die cuts are arranged at the junctions of the "L" with portions of these junctions remaining to act as hinges. The two legs of the "L" are folded about the die cuts to form a corner piece which is locked in the finished position. A device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,759 issued Dec. 9, 1969 to Ortiz.
Numerous other packaging devices of various configurations have been proposed. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,974,844 issued Mar. 14, 1961 to Lane; 3,161,339 issued Dec. 15, 1964 to Weller; 3,356,209 issued Dec. 5, 1967 to Pezely, Jr; and 4,162,729 issued July 31, 1979 to Kaiser et al.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective temporary protector for an edge of an article.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an edge protector which is sufficiently strong to support a second article vertically above the article to be protected while providing adequate protection for a vertical side surface of the article. In other words, it is an object of the present invention to provide an edge protector which can be made of two different materials, one of which may be suitable for supporting a vertical load above the article to be protected.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an edge protector which has a configuration which facilitates shipping of the edge protectors. In addition, an edge protector according to the present invention can be simply formed to the desired shape to protect the edge of the article.
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide an edge protector which is reliable and is not prone to breakage during use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of making edge protectors which method is relatively simple and inexpensive.
These objects and many others are accomplished by an edge protector according to the present invention including a continuous first part or carrier body having a scoring line extending from first to second edges of the body and from a first side surface through the body to substantially a second side surface of the body. A film layer having dimensions sufficient to cover at least an area surrounding the scoring line and being sufficiently pliable to bend at least 90.degree. without breaking is secured to the area of the second side surface of the body surrounding the scoring line. In the preferred embodiment, an adhesive is utilized to secure the film layer to the first part or carrier body with the film layer and adhesive being sufficiently pliable to permit bending of the body about the scoring line with the film layer acting as a hinge.
Still further in the preferred embodiment, a second part or support body includes a recess in a first side surface sized to substantially encase a portion of the first part extending generally perpendicularly from the scoring line. The first part is preferably secured within the recess in the second part such that the first side surface of the support body is generally coplanar with an exposed side surface of the film layer secured to the second side surface of the carrier body or first part.
In the preferred embodiment, the second part is of substantially denser material than the first part such that the second part is capable of withstanding substantially higher compressive loads than the first part. In an especially preferred embodiment, the first part is low density polystyrene and the second part is polystyrene of a higher density. Still further in the especially preferred embodiment, the thin film layer is polyethylene and is secured to the first part by an ethyl vinyl acetate adhesive. The first part may be secured within the recess in the second part, for example, by gluing, by press fitting, or by heat sealing, or RF sealing the first part to the second part.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a method of making edge protectors includes the steps of forming a first generally parallelpipedic part. A thin pliable layer is secured to a first side surface of the first part and a scoring line is cut generally centrally within the first part with the scoring line extending from first to second edges of the first part and from a second side surface substantially to the first side surface. A second part is formed having a recess sized to receive a portion of the first part extending generally perpendicularly from the scoring line. The first part is secured within the recess in the second part.
In a preferred embodiment, a plurality of first parts are formed from a single large sheet of material. The large sheet is cut into the desired shape for the individual first parts. The second part, due to its configuration and higher density, is preferably individually molded.
In use of the edge protector according to the present invention, the second part or support body is arranged on a surface of the article to be protected with the scoring line in the first part arranged generally parallel with an edge of the article. A portion of the first part extending outwardly from the edge is then bent to an angle of substantially 90.degree. with respect to the portion of the first part secured within the support body. After bending, the extending portion protects a side surface generally perpendicular to the surface upon which the support body rests. In this way, the edge protector according to the present invention is positioned to protect the article from impacts directed against either of the two surfaces.